


Place Your Bets

by LokisGirl



Category: Lamb of God (Band), Metallica
Genre: Gossipy Boys, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisGirl/pseuds/LokisGirl
Summary: Lars and Kirk spy a secret rendezvous.  Who's keeping secrets?
Relationships: James Hetfield/Chris Adler
Kudos: 5





	Place Your Bets

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted elsewhere 2015-ish.

“Seriously Kirk, keep an eye while we’re out tonight. Adler must have done something to Het. James never speaks to him. He’ll spend all night yapping to Randy and Mark or John, but he won’t so much as say hi to Chris. It’s fuckin’ weird, man. Chris doesn’t seem like the type to piss off James. He’s just so- chill.” Lars barely paused for a breath as he and Kirk made their way down the street. They’d decided to spend the afternoon shopping for gifts to take home to their families at the end of the tour. 

“It’s only been a couple of weeks. You know how James gets sometimes. He just takes it into his head not to get along with someone, and there you go. He’ll be a dick until he realizes he’s being stupid. Better that it be Chris than Randy- we’d already have had a fight on our hands,” Kirk observed, his hands stuffed deep into his coat pockets against the brisk autumn air. 

Lars considered this scenario for a moment. “Who would you put money on, Hetfield versus Blythe? Not that I’m advocating putting them in the ring, just hypothetically.”

Kirk shook his head, dark curls bouncing. “I don’t know, man! Het’s got the height, Randy’s got the speed; James has got the muscle, Randy’s got the- what’s the word?”

“Crazy,” Lars said shortly. “James couldn’t keep him down without knocking him out cold. Randy doesn’t have it in him to concede. He’d get a concussion, sure; James would end up with a broken hand from punching him so many times.”

“Crazy. Right. I guess that covers it then. My money’s on Blythe,” Kirk decided. “You?”

“As always, I’m going with James. I still haven’t forgotten the night he picked Jason and I up by the throats to separate us when we were scrapping.”

“I have a vague memory of that. How did that fight start anyway?”

“I was being a dick,” Lars admitted.

“Obviously. How many of his girlfriends did you try to steal?” Kirk’s question was rhetorical.

“All of them, I think. James and I had a contest about it at the time.”

“And you want to know why he didn’t invite you to his wedding,” Kirk laughed.

“Moving on. We already know who won Morton versus Blythe. They put it out on DVD. Tru versus Morton?”

“Unfair contest. Rob would rip his head off in two seconds.”

“True. Rob is a bit of a monster,” Lars grinned. “Tru versus Het?”

“I don’t even wanna think about that one. Adler versus Hetfield?”

“Which one?”

“Chris. Willie wouldn’t stand a chance,” the flat truth crossed Kirk’s lips. 

Lars nodded. “That would be a shit sandwich for Willie. I think Chris might be able to handle himself. He’s pretty strong and wouldn’t lose his temper. He could wait for James to make a mistake and then take him out.”

Disagreeing, Kirk waved a hand, dismissing Lars’ argument. “The only way to beat Hetfield is to come out swinging and hope to get lucky. Chris would get smashed right off the bat.”

“Hey, isn’t that Chris over there, with the hat on?” Lars interrupted, pointing across the street. Chris was loitering in front of a hotel, one much seedier than where the bands were staying. He stopped walking to get a better look. Kirk took a few more steps before he too came to a sudden stop, grabbing Lars by the arm and ducking into a shop. “Hey, what’re you dragging me in here for?”

“Look! It’s James!” Kirk hissed, even though no one except Lars was there to hear him. They watched, transfixed, as their friend embraced the Lamb of God drummer warmly. Chris gave James a quick kiss and the two of them headed into the hotel.   
“Holy fuck,” Lars breathed. “I don’t believe it! Did you see that?”

Kirk made a face. “I don’t know what I just saw. I mean, I know what I saw, but I don’t know what it means.”

“It means, min ven, that we’ve been talking about the wrong bet,” Lars laughed, his eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“What are you suggesting?” 

“I’ve got a hundred dollars that says I can get James so pissed off he admits to whatever he’s doing with Chris,” Lars wagged an eyebrow.

“You’re on. I think James will take it to the grave. He doesn’t talk about his personal life.”  
“We’ll see about that.”


End file.
